Dark Shadows: Forbidden Love
by TheInspiredMusician
Summary: An alternate storyline. It takes place they day after Burke proposed to Vicky. This is based off of the original series,but elements from the move shall come into play the further along the story goes. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R! :D Join my forum!
1. Dust in the Wind

Chapter 1: Dust in the Wind

"Good morning, Barnabas!" said Vicky cheerfully as she walked into the drawing room. Barnabas shot her a sheepish smile and he looked rather troubled. "Thank you Vicky," he hesitated for a moment" but I must inform you of a tragic event that took place last night." Vicky glanced at him nervously, not knowing what to expect. "Your boyfriend, Burke, was killed in a car crash." All the color in her face was gone, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. It took a few moments to sink in but then she began to sob, Barnabas swiftly came over to comfort her. "Tell me it isn't true, Barnabas! We had such hopes and dreams for the future! All of it just went up in smoke!", she continued to weep even harder.

It pained Barnabas to see her this way. Deep down in his heart, Barnabas knew he loved her, his soul yearned for her. "Victoria, I know how it feels to have lost someone you loved", his mind suddenly was flooded with thoughts of his beloved Josett, he would never forget her. "Barnabas, I've never felt this horrible my whole life! I loved Burke more than anything!". "My dear, it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.", A few moments passed and Barnabas and her both sat on the couch. He poured her a glass of water. She didn't touch it. After what seemed like an eternity of just silently sitting there Vicky broke the silence by excusing herself to her room . Barnabas was relieved she had retired to her room for he could not bear seeing such a lively person in such a state of despair.

Days drifted by and Vicky seemed rather distant to the Collins. She stayed in her room most of the week, coming out only when necessary. A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" said Vicky. "Barnabas, may I come in." "Sure", Vicky replied. Barnabas came into her room. Vicky had dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked rather wild, she looked as if she was going mad. "I must inform you that Burke's funeral shall be tomorrow.", she shuddered, the mere thought of seeing him lying dead in a casket teared her up. She stood silently, thats when their eyes met. Barnabas grabbed Vicky by the shoulders and kissed her. She didn't fight it. She enjoyed it. Was this a new beginning for Vicky? Has Barnabas found love again? Only time will tell...


	2. Funeral for a Friend

Chapter II: Funeral for a Friend

It was a dreary morning in the town of Collinsport, for today was the day of Burke Devlin's funeral. After spending all morning getting ready the family all piled up in the car. Everybody but was there. she had left earlier that week, due to a relative's wedding. After the seemingly endless drive to the church they arrived. The Collins family were the first people to get there. Roger parked the Bentley and the rest of the family went into the old church. Barnabas was amazed by Vicky's stunning beauty, Her long, elegant, black dress was simply mesmerizing. The color in her face had finally returned, or perhaps it was the makeup that was supposed compensate for that. Barnabas was sitting by Vicky and tensions were high, given the chance, Barnabas would have kissed her again. But it would be disrespectful to Burke, and he might embarass the two of them. They still had that night they spent together, and that memory would last a lifetime.

Vicky and Barnabas would never forget that night. It was the first time she felt better since Burke's passing. This was the beginning of something new, something that nobody would have ever expected. Barnabas had not felt love for all those years of being imprisoned. Love felt like an entirely new emotion. One thing was for certain though, this was forbidden love.

Roger finally arrived. he came in and sat right down. Some of the Devlin's gave him looks that seemed rather spiteful. "Vicky," Roger whispered to her,"Me and Elizabeth had talked with Burke's family and, as a gesture of kindness, me and Liz decided to let him be burried in the family cemetary.". "Thank you Roger, you have no ideahow mich better that makes me feel, knowing my dear Burke will be well taken care of even after death.". "Roger you did not inform me of this. You should have asked my opinion on the situation as well.", Barnabas paused for a moment,"But if that makes you happy Vicky, then what does that matter.". She smiled at him the turned away for the preacher had begun speaking.

When he had finished sharing kind words and leading the funeral goers in prayer the procession began. Vicky was asked by the family to join them in the limosiune, being that her amd Burke were to be wedded. They arrived at the cemetary and as they lowered the casket into the ground Vicky began to weep. She clung on Barnabas and he held her tightly as if he was never going to let her go. Vicky placed a beautiful boquet of black roses by Burke's granite headstone. This time Carolyn was consoling her, Barnabas could not help but feel jealous. As they were driving home, Vicky was sitting by Barnabas. "Barnabas," she whispered,"I love you.".

Days were back to normal at Collinwood. Barnabas and Vicky spent more and more time together each day. They were both very in love. Barnabas got to thinking about what had said about being with Vicky. He quickly cast that thought out of his mind. Barnabas and Vicky continued strolling around the house and discussing the history of it. She always enjoyed hearing about all the old stories of Collinwood, and Barnabas told them so vividly. it made her feel like she was really there. After sharing a laugh a knock came upon the door. The door slowly creaked open.

_"Hello ", he heard Carolyn say. "Welcome back to Collinwood"  
_


End file.
